


it's you, it's you, it's all for you

by supernova_darling



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, Book XV: The Devil (The Arcana), Book XVI: The Tower (The Arcana), Kidnapping, Mild Language, Minor Violence, Nonbinary Apprentice (The Arcana), Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:21:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26152591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernova_darling/pseuds/supernova_darling
Summary: I look over at Lucio, at the tears shining in his eyes, and I’m grateful for his selfishness. I shut my eyes so as to not see his face when he apologies for leaving me here.“Free Jem,” he says, and his voice does not tremble with fear.
Relationships: Apprentice/Lucio (The Arcana)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	it's you, it's you, it's all for you

**Author's Note:**

> 1) this is the second time I'm writing based on this scene, I just love it very much okay????  
> 2) title is from lana del rey's [video games](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1wEVjlVlM18). I also like [this version](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RZ14QTejsCQ) by the young professionals.  
> 3) NO BETA WE DIE LIKE MEN!!!

“I think,” Valdemar says with faux consideration, “that I’ll let Lucio choose who walks free. Isn’t that fun?” They smile, their lips spread too wide to be natural. “Little Lucio may seem fond of you, Jem, but he’s not exactly the self-sacrificing type. What will he do, I wonder?”

I know he’ll choose himself, and I’m not even hurt by it. It’s not that he doesn’t care for me—I know he does. But Lucio fears death more than anything, and I don’t blame him for being afraid. I will gladly die here if it means he lives.

I look over at Lucio, at the tears shining in his eyes, and I’m grateful for his selfishness. I shut my eyes so as to not see his face when he apologies for leaving me here.

“Free Jem,” he says, and his voice does not tremble with fear.

My eyes snap open, wide and panicked, but the words of protest catch in my throat when I see his expression. Tears still glisten in his bright eyes, but he looks completely at peace.

The moment Valdemar releases my restraints, I’m stumbling towards him, my legs still asleep. I touch him like he’s made of glass; his shoulders, his arms, his freezing hands. “Why would you do that,” I whisper, but it doesn’t even sound like a question.

Lucio holds my gaze, silver eyes piercing in their intensity. For someone who’s always unsure, always glancing at me for help, in this moment he is absolutely certain. “You have your life, Jem. You have people you love.” He smiles sadly, a broken thing. “There’s no one else that I love, or who loves me.”

My heart soars even as it feels like my world is falling to pieces. He’s wiping tears from my cheeks before I’ve realized I’m crying. I pull his hands from my face and grip them tightly, surely bruising his fingers, but he says nothing.

There’s so many things I want to tell him, but my lungs are burning and there’s not enough air in the room—

I kiss him, like there’s a fire raging around us, ripping the oxygen from my chest; he’s my air supply, my oxygen, my lifeblood. I put my hands on his face and I think he’s crying, too, tears running over my fingers.

He pulls away and gives me a look that says it’s time for me to leave. I set my jaw and square my shoulders, and the fear in his expression tells him I’ve successfully conveyed a strong _no._

Won’t he ever learn how dedicated I am to him? He’s surprised again and again to see me at his side. _I could never abandon you._

I turn to Valdemar and ignite flames in my palms. They chuckle lightly and, with a flick of their wrist, smother my fire. I desperately scan the room for a weapon before Valdemar grabs me at the throat and lifts me off the ground.

Lucio thrashes and screams at them. “You sick bastard, you _promised!_ Let them go! I’ll—”

His voice fades out, my vision blurring. Eventually, Valdemar releases me, and I crumble to the ground on my knees. My chest heaves as I gasp for breath.

I look up at Lucio and see his lips moving, but I can’t hear what he’s saying over the ringing in my ears. Tears gleam in his eyes, sparkling like jewels.

Valdemar snaps their fingers and a phantom force grips my shoulders. In an instant, it’s shoving me backwards, so fast I’m hardly able to comprehend the movement. I lock eyes with Lucio a second before the door slams shut between us.

The hallway outside the dungeon is silent, and the sudden quiet makes the ringing in my head increase tenfold. I seize the handle, the metal so cold it almost stings. But no matter how desperately I yank at the door, channeling all of my magic into the strength of my hands, it won’t be moved.

Lucio’s words replay in my head. _There’s no one else that I love._

“I love you, too,” I whisper.

It echoes loudly in the silence.

**Author's Note:**

> I seriously can't wait for lucio's ending, especially the love confession!!!! I am prepared to have my heart ripped from my chest and am COMPLETELY okay with that. in fact, anything less is a crime.
> 
> update: my heart was, in fact, ripped from my chest during the love confession, if anyone was wondering


End file.
